Modern “wood-type” golf clubs (notably, “drivers,” “fairway woods,” and “utility or hybrid clubs”), are generally called “metalwoods” since they tend to be made of strong, lightweight metals, such as titanium. An exemplary metalwood golf club, such as a driver or fairway wood, typically includes a hollow shaft and a club head coupled to a lower end of the shaft. Most modern versions of club heads are made, at least in part, from a strong, yet lightweight metal material such as, for example, a titanium, steel, or aluminum alloy. There have also been heads formed of carbon fiber composite material. The use of these materials is advantageous for the larger club heads now sought by golfers, i.e., at least 300 cc and up to about 500 cc in volume. The larger sized, yet conventionally weighted, club heads strive to provide larger “sweet spots” on the striking face and club moments of inertia that, for some golfers, make it easier to get a golf ball up in the air and with greater accuracy.
Titanium alloys are particularly favored in club head designs for their combination of strength and light weight. However, the material can be quite costly. Steel alloys are more economical; however, since the density of steel alloys is greater than for titanium alloys, steel club heads are limited in size in order to remain within conventional head weights while maintaining durability.
Composite club heads, such as a carbon fiber reinforced epoxy or other polymer, for example, are an alternative to metal club heads. A notable advantage is the relatively light weight compared to stainless steel alloys. However, these club heads have suffered from durability and performance qualities associated with composite materials. These include higher labor costs in manufacture and undesirable acoustic properties of the composite material.
A lightweight and durable golf club head that can be manufactured using a cost effective process may be desirable. Therefore, there is a continuing need for innovations in construction and manufacturing of golf club heads. Embodiments discussed herein fulfill this need and others.